The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more specifically, to tablet computers with display screens which may tilt and swivel on two orthogonal axes.
In recent years, portable computers have evolved from transportable suitcase style computers, to laptops or notebooks, and then to slate PCs (also referred to as “tablets” or “pure tablets”). Tablet computers have many advantages not found in standard desktop or notebook computers. Chief among these advantages is usually the ability to interface with the tablet computer by writing on or tapping a touch screen display using a stylus or other implement. Input to the computer may thus be entered in a manner similar to writing on paper rather than using a keyboard.
The pure tablet computer provides great efficiency in note-taking environments or in a highly mobile environment where it is difficult to set up or use a keyboard and mouse to input data into the computer. Unfortunately, this advantage is also a great disadvantage because many users may still find that there is a great need and efficiency in using a keyboard for data entry. Even for existing convertible tablets which have keyboards, users may find they are thick and heavy. In addition, the hinge for the keyboard in existing convertible tablets is not firm, but wobbly.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a light weight tablet with a keyboard for easy data input.